Current drop ceilings can comprise a series of interconnected supports for installing acoustic, insulating, or decorative tiles. The gridwork for suspended ceilings may comprise L-bars anchored to walls around a ceiling perimeter. T-bars may be suspended from anchors to extend latitudinally and longitudinally with respect to each other to create a grid. The L-bars and T-bars cooperate by overlapping and/or interlocking to provide support for tiles.
Many configurations of hardware are possible, including a system of main runners, cross grids, and perimeter wall runner grids, such as a system marketed by Armstrong World Industries.
Since the L-bars and T-bars are largely functional, their appearance can be characterized as plain or industrial. In addition, since the L-bars and T-bars tend to be metal, paint coatings can be marred during installation. Therefore, various prior art designs provide for interlocking tiles or other decorative means for concealing the L-bars and T-bars.